


Not my first and neither my last (messy) chat

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [5]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, I Tried, I'm sorry again, Jeno is loved, Love Triangle, M/M, Mom Mark, NCT Dream - Freeform, and, enjoy, love nct dream, probably, protect theese guys, who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: ILoveDonghyuck: JENOJoe: that moment when Mark becomes Taeyong hyungDolphine: yeah rightIAmGorgeous: I said the kitchen is fineILoveDonghyuck: never mentioned the kitchenIAmGorgeous: I meant Renjun did nothing… umhILoveDonghyuck: Never mentioned Renjun as well… what are you guys doing???CuteJoonieJonnie: well done you dumbass





	Not my first and neither my last (messy) chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys :) Nct dream time again and I hope you'll enjoy reading this fic. I recommend you to read the previous chats as well so you won't be confused. See you at the end, love ya all!
> 
> Oh right, Jaemin will always be included even if he wasn't in this comeback, and the same will be later with the we young ver. chat <3

**\-------------**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

Renjun: **_CuteJoonieJonnie_**

Jeno: **_IAmGorgeous_**

Haechan: **_TheMaknaeIsBack_**

Jaemin: **_Joe_**

Chenle: **_Dolphine_**

Jisung: **_MaknaeOnTop_**

**\-------------**

**\----- _MaknaeOnTop_ ** _just sent a message on “MARK LEE THE REVENGE MASTER”_ **\-----**

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** **:** guys did you hear that?

 ** _Dolphine_** : what?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : that noise, it was like BOOOOOOMSHJSNJNDSDJ POW POW SWFHHHHH BAM

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : such a detailed description Jisung

 ** _Joe_** : It’s 2am it could be heard even on the moon

 ** _Dolphine_** : on the Moon Taeil?

 ** _Joe_** : exactly

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : it was probably Mark hyung who fell from his bed

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Mark Lee the revenge master please aaaand…

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : don’t spread fake rumors I’m sleeping like a cute kitten right now

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : so I suppose you’re sleepchatting now, Mark Lee the revenge master…

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : DON’T RUIN MY COOL MOOD YOU BRAT

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : a cool boy who sleeps like a cute kitten.. mh

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : HEY

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I was just joking baby :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : mh

 ** _Joe_** : I see.. there are no problems if he calls you baby

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : SO WHAT ABOUT THAT NOISE?

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : Noise? Which noise? No you’re totally wrong just return to sleep and have a looong peaceful night

 ** _Dolphine_** : thanks Jeno hyung you’re so kind ^^

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : a bit too kind…. Hyuck what did you do?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : hey for the first time in my life I’m really innocent but you keep blaming me

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I’M DISAPPOINTED

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : sorry routine

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : it sounds familiar

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Jeno do you wanna say something?

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : no I’m fine :3

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : this is becoming interesting

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : JENO

 ** _Joe_** : that moment when Mark becomes Taeyong hyung

 ** _Dolphine_** : yeah right

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : I said the kitchen is fine

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : never mentioned the kitchen

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : I meant Renjun did nothing… umh

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Never mentioned Renjun as well… what are you guys doing???

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : well done you dumbass

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : I was under pressure

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : EXCUSES

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : guys you should come to the kitchen

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : don’t

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : DON’T

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I don’t have the courage

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : let me show you then

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : DON’T YOU DARE YOU BRAT

\----- **_TheMaknaeIsBack_** just sent a pic -----

 

 

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : innocent uh?

 ** _Joe_** : this is pure gold

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I need to sit down

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : aren’t you still in bed?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I need to lie down

 ** _Joe_** : you’re lying down

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I need to.. HEY SHUT UP

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : don’t worry we have the situation under controll, Renjun is a magician when it comes to fix things

 ** _Dolphine_** : no he’s not

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I AM SHUT UP

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I got this look

\----- **_CuteJoonieJonnie_** just sent a pic -----

 

 

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : there are so many things I would like to say but I think that this pic speaks for itself

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : what did I do wrong while growing you up?

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : nothing actually, it was Taeyong hyung

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : technically it was WinWin hyung who grew Renjun hyung up… but he changed when he discovered coffee.. he became a bit hyper

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** :Yuta’s fault

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : sounds possible

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : don’t worry guys I’m almost done

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : what..

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : may I ask what were you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : Jeno said he was cold so I thougth that preparing him some warm soup would’ve been a good idea… but the cupboard is a bit too high and…

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : BOOOOOOMSHJSNJNDSDJ POW POW SWFHHHHH BAM

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : yeah that

 ** _Joe_** : Jeno is cold??

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : yes :(

 ** _Joe_** : wait I have a warm and fluffy blanket that you can use… WAIT

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : right I have one too WAIT

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : why didn’t you think about the blanket earlier?

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I panicked

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : why would you…

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : Thanks guys *_*

 ** _Joe_** : wait I should have a giant hoodie too

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I should have my old sweatpants, they are sooo warm

 ** _Joe_** : I think I have some hotpacks in my room

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I have hotpacks too

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : this is better than a drama

 ** _Joe_** : my hotpacks have kittens on them

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : well my hotpacks have hearts on them

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : * mentally eating popcorn*

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : *mentally joining Mark hyung*

 ** _Joe_** : well, my blanket is fluffy

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : but my blanket is bigger than yours

 ** _Joe_** : well I’ll give him my heart

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I’ll give him my soul

 ** _Joe_** : I’ll give him food without destroying the house

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I LIKE THIS ONE

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : well I’ll give him Sweet Potato

 ** _Joe_** :uh?

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : Jaehyun’s cat

 ** _Joe_** : oooh right

 ** _Dolphine_** : Jeno hyung I have a warming pan, I can borrow it to you for tonight if you’re cold :3

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : thanks Chenle, goodnight guys <3

 ** _Joe_** : what..

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : uh…

 ** _Joe_** : How..

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : you…

 ** _Dolphine_** : Bye my babies, the winner is Zhong I look innocent but I would beat you all up Chenle ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : my son… I’m so proud

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, not to be repetitive but THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all the kudos, hits and comments. I'm so glad you're liking this series and I hope you enjoyed this fic as well. As always don't be shy and let me know what do you think. Love you all guys, take care and see ya soon with the cherry bomb ver. <3
> 
> Btw did you see Boss?? And are you ready for Baby don't stop? They won't let us breathe.
> 
> You can find me on instagram ----> @the_clumsy_nctzen


End file.
